Just another day
by SharanMcQuack
Summary: Launchpad is trying to delivery a valuable cargo, only to be harassed by rival groups of Beagles trying to steal it.


Just another day

By Sharan McQuack, Launchpad's wife.

Inspired and loosely based on by "Seeds of Victory".

Psst! Disney! The site isn't secure and my

computer won't let me on it! Help!

One day, Launchpad delivered a load of fertilizer to

the Island of Quackatoa.(1) It had a volcanic eruption

recently and a lot of it's farmland had been ruined,

they needed the fertilizer badly to start over.

Still, nobody makes a fuss over fertilizer no matter

how badly it's needed. It's taken for granted.

So Launchpad got razzed over this unimportant

delivery.

"Not all my deliveries can be important." Launchpad

shrugged.

But once he had made that delivery, Launchpad was

asked to deliver some native art and gem stones found

on the Island.

"Now that's more like it." Launchpad said, knowing

that this delivery was considered important.

However, somehow news of this delivery leaked out….

It was supposed to be a secret, but somebody told

somebody else who told somebody else….Launchpad

didn't have time to talk nor anybody to talk to.

Not long after Launchpad had taken off, heading back

to Duckburg, did he realize that he was being followed.

There were several planes behide him, trying to catch up

with him. They were clearly after his cargo.

"How do these morons think they are going to rob

me in midair?" Launchpad asked himself.

Launchpad had no idea, but he stepped on the gas

and managed to lose them. Launchpad's plane was

a lot faster than theirs due to some interesting modifications

Launchpad has made to his planes.

Only to run into other planes heading right towards

them.

 _()()They got to be Beagles. Both bunches. I've been_

 _stuck between rival clans of Beagles, competing_

 _to try and rob me before!()()_ Launchpad thought.(2)

So Launchpad gunned it again, trying to lose

them. These guys were almost as fast as he was

and could not be as easily "lost" and the Beagles

were far in the middle of the ocean by now, far away

from the authorities.

The Beagles started shooting at Launchpad. Launchpad,

not being allowed to arm his planes, dodged and dove,

which often resulted in the crooks accidentally

shooting at each other!

As the other planes got closer, Launchpad aimed

his fire hose at them, full force. This blinded them

temporally and Launchpad tried to lose them in

a cloud bank.

However, the cloud bank wasn't big enough and

they spotted him as Launchpad flew out of the

cloud bank.

By this time, Launchpad had enough of playing

potsy and decided to lose these losers for good.

 _()() Good thing I took this plane.()()_ Launchpad

thought.

This particular plane Launchpad had made submersible.

Launchpad now dove his plane into the ocean and

changed direction. The other planes of course couldn't

follow and couldn't figure out which way Launchpad

went.

The Beagles were baffled.

Since Launchpad isn't allowed to arm his plane (commercial

pilot, not a military pilot)he equipts his planes with such surprises to

even the field.

BUT….when Launchpad approached Duckburg, he found more

planes waiting for him. The Beagles know where Launchpad

lives and waited till they saw his plane approaching and then

took off in pursuit of him and his cargo.

Since he was near home this time, Launchpad called for help.

I soon came to help my Launchpad. I joined him in circling

the stupid planes, making them dizzy.

The Beagles got mad.

They started shooting again.

"Hey stupid Beagles! I landed in St. Canard and delivered

my cargo there! My plane is empty!" Launchpad said,

via the radio.

The Beagles made a HUGE mistake firing guns so close to

shore. The cops and the air force soon arrived in planes

and copters, surrounding the Beagles planes.

They were forced to land, we landed without fuss until

the authorities could straighten this out.

Took a while, but the Beagles were arrested and we

were freed to go.

The End.

(1)See "Island of Quackatoa" by me.

(2) I like my thought balloon patent pending punctuation marks.


End file.
